Luffy meets Goku
by afro-pierre
Summary: Luffy meets Goku and they have to defeat a saiyan named Vans! Includes my OC


**yo uh i dont own either manga but the story be funny tho btw this is my first fanfiction**

**afro-pierre out!**

* * *

><p>Before Luffy put himself in a barrel and went out to sea he ran into Goku.<p>

Goku and Luffy were fighting an evil, an evil known as vans.

Vans was a super Saiyan who managed to survive the destruction of planet Vegeta. Ever since the destruction of planet Vegeta vans has been going to planet defeating any life form who dared cross him. Vans started getting bored and searched for anyone who could possibly beat him. Hearing of another super Saiyan vans rushed to planet earth with intentions to get the super Saiyan to join him in conquering the universe. By the time vans got to earth he was already a super Saiyan 3. Vans got to earth after trunks told them about the androids and before the androids came. At the time Goku was only able to do his original super Saiyan so stuff was about to go down.

Goku was going fishing like he normally does in the mornings. When all of a sudden he saw a barrel floating his way curious of what was inside he walked over to it and picked it up. "Kind of heavy there must be something inside", said Goku. Goku then opened the barrel and was shocked to see a sleeping human being in there. Goku then rushed sleeping Luffy to his house.

"Chi-chi check if he's alive", said Goku.

Chi-chi then checked to see if sleeping Luffy was breathing.

"It's good he's breathing", said Chi-chi realized

Goku then laid Luffy on his bed and left. A few hours later Luffy woke up scared.

"Where am I", yelled Luffy.

Gohan then walked in. "you're at my house", said Gohan.

"Who are you", asked Luffy.

"I'm Gohan, my dad found you sleeping in a barrel so he brought you here and put you on our bed", answered Gohan.

"Well thank for everything I'll be on my way now", said Luffy

"Wait, where are you going and why are you leaving so soon", asked Gohan curiously.

"I'm going back to sea and I'm leaving soon because I'll never get to be king of the pirates hanging around this place too long", answered Luffy smiling. Luffy was walking out the door and stopped due to a smell. Luffy knew what this smell was and if it wasn't for that smell the world as we know it would have come to an end. Luffy turned around as soon as he smelt the smell. He turned to Gohan and excitedly asked. "What is that smell"?

"That smell is my mom's cooking", answered Gohan.

"Meat, I don't remember the last time I had that", said Luffy drooling.

"You can stay for dinner if you want to," said Gohan

"Oh thanks," said Luffy.

Luffy sat down at the dinner table and waited for food. While Goku, Luffy, Chi-chi, Oxking, and Gohan were eating dinner together Luffy talked about where he was from and how he wanted to become king of the pirates. But you know with Luffy and Goku at the dinner table barley anyone else was able to get food. While Luffy was preparing to leave Krillin came.

"Goku we have trouble, another super Saiyan is here and he means business! He's here looking for you," said a worried Krillin.

"Hey Luffy stay here me Gohan and Krillin will be back," exclaimed Goku.

Goku, Krillin and Gohan flew as fast as they could to the site. Luffy who was confused at the moment turned to Chi-chi and, hey what's going on.

"My husband Goku is a martial artist and he is about to fight another person," answered Chi-chi. "Recently Goku, my son and Krillin went to the planet Namek to fight an evil tyrant, who goes by the name Frieza," Chi-chi explained.

"That's so cool!" Yelled Luffy. Then Luffy ran off in the direction he saw Goku go.

"Wait, where are you going?" yelled Chi-chi.

"I'm going to get that Goku guy to join my pirate crew!" Shouted an excited Luffy.

Luffy ran and until he had caught up with Goku, Krillin, and Gohan. When he got to the place, the battle was about to start he realized he wasn't too late. Goku and vans had just started to have a conversation.

"I am vans; I've survived the destruction of planet Vegeta and have been searching for a warrior who power is close or is greater than mines hearing of a super Saiyan who defeated lord Frieza so you know I had to see what the buzz is about," explained vans.

"Well now that you have found me what do you plan on doing vans," asked Goku.

"I want you to join me, me and you together; we will rule the entire universe," yelled Vans.

"And if I turn down, asked Goku.

"I will destroy this planet and everyone on it," yelled vans. "But then again, you are a Saiyan you probably don't care about that."

"In order to destroy the planet, you have to defeat me first!" yelled Goku before he turned to a super Saiyan.

"Well there is one thing I forgot to mention, I'm also a super Saiyan, except I found a transformation beyond super Saiyan, then I found a transformation beyond that," Vans said, laughing menacingly.

"Oh no Goku what are we going to do," said a worried Krillin. "I contacted piccolo and he said he was going to be here but first he was going to pick up some Senzu beans first so it might not be a while. And I tried contacting Vegeta but I can't get a hold of him."

"Wait a second, wasn't his hair black?" Luffy asked confused.

"Wait you just realized," said Krillin.

"Luffy my dad is a super Saiyan, he comes from planet Vegeta, and if he wanted to, he could destroy the planet right now," Explained Gohan.

"That's so awesome," Luffy said excitedly. "It would be awesome having an alien on my crew." Then Luffy used his gum-gum bazooka to punch vans away, he then ran up to Goku. "Hey do you want to join my pirate crew it'll be fun," asked an excited Luffy.

"Wait what was that," Goku yelled in shock.

"Oh I forgot to say, when I was a kid I ate a devil fruit and got gum-gum powers see," Luffy said while stretching his mouth.

Vans came back furious. "Who are you?" shouted Vans.

"I'm Luffy," said Luffy.

"Well Luffy meet my death ray," yelled vans as he blasted Luffy with his ray.

But Vans forgot about Luffy's gum-gum abilities and the ray was sent back to vans injuring him severely.

"Oh, defeated by my own blast," cried out vans. "I'll be back. And when I come back, I'll kill all you guys so prepare!" Vans went inside his pod and left planet earth. Everybody then stared at Luffy in a confusing way.

"What just happened," asked a confused Krillin.

"Luffy just saved the world," said Goku.

Vegeta and Piccolo then arrived.

"Alright where is that bad guy you were talking to us about Krillin?" asked Piccolo.

"He left," answered Krillin.

Yamcha and Tien also came.

"We were sensing a high power source coming from this area," explained Tien.

After Krillin explained to everyone what had happened, then they had a party for Luffy.

Luffy tried to get the z fighters to be a part of his crew but all rejected him and after his good byes he left.

After Luffy left Goku couldn't stop thinking about Vans and how the next time he shows up Luffy won't be around to save them again. So Goku used that as his motivation to keep training. And Luffy couldn't stop thinking if Vans turned up again and ruined his chances of becoming king of the pirates so Luffy knew that if he died it was never meant to be.


End file.
